my_miisfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura
Sakura '''(pronounced "sah-KOO-rah") is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. She is ranked #30 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Her Total Skill Level is 4,544.5. Wii Sports In Tennis, Sakura is almost a Pro. Her skill level is 940-960 and she will usually play with Rachel or Ashley. In Baseball, she is the Champion, and her team consists of her, Nick, Miyu, David, Maria, Helen, Steve, Pierre, and Takumi. While batting, Sakura rarely ever misses a hit and almost always gets a home run. While pitching, she throws splitters and off-plate balls 98% of the time, in an attempt to confuse the player. Curveballs and screwballs can go up to 94-96 MPH, while fastballs can reach 101-103 MPH. She doesn't play Boxing. Wii Sports Resort In Table Tennis, Sakura is good at level 656+. In Swordplay, she is almost a Pro with a level of 956+, and you fight against her in the evening. She can, however, be played against in the daytime after beating the Champion. In Basketball, her teammates are Rin and Greg. Her level there is 596+ and she is good. She is a Pro at Cycling, coming in 36th out of 98. New Wii Sports In New Wii Sports, her levels are the same as in original Wii Sports, but her Baseball team is herself, Nick, Miyu, David, Mich, Maria, Helen, Steve, and Pierre. She appears on the teams of Juhon, Nellie, Cathy, Nic, Albert, Nate, Akira 2, and Christina. Wii Party In Wii Party, Sakura is a Master Mii. Trivia *Her Japanese name is the same as her English name. (さくら) *The name Sakura means "cherry blossom" in Japanese, which could be why her favorite color is pink. **Coincidentally, there's a song in Wii Music called "Sakura Sakura". **It also is a coincidence that in her Wii Music artwork, she is playing the Bells, which is used for the Japanese style. **Even more, coincidentally, the song is Japanese, and Sakura is also Japanese. *There is a CPU Mii seen in Wii Music named '''Naz, who looks like a male version of her. **Naz appears in New Wii Sports and New Wii Sports Resort. *She is the only Master Mii in Wii Party whose favorite color is pink. *Since Sakura is the Baseball champion, she is the only CPU Mii from Wii Sports to never be a catcher on a CPU Team and to appear in fewer teams than any other CPU from Wii Sports. **However, in New Wii Sports, Sakura appears on nine teams. *She's Japanese. **This information is assumed because of her name. Not a single Wii Sports/Wii Sports Resort Mii has a confirmed nationality. *Sakura appears in 13 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears in stages 2, 3, 6, 7, 8, 10, 11, 14, 15, 16, 17, 19, and 20. *Sakura appears to be ambidextrous because she is left-handed in Baseball, but is right-handed in Tennis and Table Tennis. *She is the only CPU Mii with hair in a paw-like bun. *Her skill level is always above 580. *With a level of around 1300, Sakura has the lowest skill level of any champion Mii in Wii Sports and Wii Sports Resort. *Sakura, along with Yoko and Jackie, are the only Master Miis from Wii Party to have unique favorite colors. *She is one of the few CPU Miis to use the underhand throw in Baseball. *She and Tyrone are the fourth-best pair in Friend Connection: Old Buddies with 64 points. Category:Miis Category:CPU Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Female CPU Miis Category:Pink Outfit Miis